Because I love You
by Black Golden
Summary: Re-Publish. "Hah, kau tidak suka pesta?"/"Hn."/"Atau pestanya kurang menarik?"/"Hn."/"Atau..." Naruto menggantung kata-katanya kemudian berjalan menuju Sasuke yang terus memandang langit./"Padahal aku ingin jawban 'ya' darimu." Komentar Naruto./"Hn."/


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Because I Love You © Caffe Caramel –Zee, Alzeid, Elys-

ENJOY

**~~~~~~~~~~OOoooOOOoooOO~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto mulai memeriksa daftra siswa baru, "Yang mengurus MOS siapa saja?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari kertas yang sudah berada di genggamannya.

"Deidara, Sasori, Neji, dan Kiba, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja," Naruto meletakan kembali kertas yang dipegangnya dan mengambil kertas selanjutnya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan penyambutan murid baru?" Naruto memandang Ino.

"Mungkin sama seperti tahun sebelumnya," Ino mulai membuka sebuah buku catatannya.

"Pesta dansa lagi?" tanya Naruto kemudian melepas kacamata dan memandang gadis berambut panjang itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Keberatan?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ada masalah," Naruto mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya, "Tapi aku yakin Kiba, Dei, dan Obito-sensei akan menolak mentah-mentah usulan itu." Jelas Naruto kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang berada tidak jauh dari kursinya.

"Tapi selama kau sejutu dengan ini, aku yakin mereka tidak akan bisa menolak." Ino menyeringai dan memandang Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sepupunya, "Kau ini," Naruto melipat tangannya dan mulai berfikir sebentar, "Aku setuju-setuju saja dengan pesta dansa itu," sebuah senyum tipis tergambar di bibir Naruto, "Tapi kau harus menyelesaikan tugasku untuk memeriksa daftar siswa yang baru," Naruto melemparkan pandangannya pada tumpukan kertas yang masih tersusun manis di atas meja, "Bagimana, Yamanaka-san?"

Ino memajukan bibirnya, "Baiklah, akan aku kerjakan semua tugasmu itu," Ino mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar," Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan OSIS.

**~~~~~~~~~~OOoooOOOoooOO~~~~~~~~~~**

"Begini cara mainnya," seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik menyeringai kecil, membuat hampir seluruh peserta MOS yang tengah berdiri di lapangan menelan ludah, kecuali dua orang yang berbaris di belakang –Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara.

"Kalian harus mengambil sebuah kertas dari kotak undian ini," seorang pemuda berambut merah bata mengangkat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, "Dan kalian harus melakukan hal yang tertulis di dalam kertas itu," pemua berambut merah menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut coklat panjang di sampingnya.

"Dan jika kalian berhasil, berarti kalian telah berhasil melewati masa MOS," pria berambut coklat panjang tersenyum penuh arti, "Lalu yang gagal akan mendapat hukuman dari kami."

"Tidak ada yang boleh bertukar undian ataupun tidak mengerjakan undian yang tertulis," seorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang melipat tangannya, "Selama masa MOS kalian itu sama saja di mata kami, dan kami tidak akan membeda-bedakan kalian, yang melawan akan kami beri hukuman."

"Baik kita mulai!" Sasori mulai berkeliling dan menyuruh siswa mengambil undian.

"Bacakan hasil undian yang kalian dapat!" perintah Deidara dengan nada keras, "Dimulai dari kau!" Deidara menunjuk seorang berambut pink.

Gadis berambut pink itu menelan ludah, "Meminta Yamanaka Ino untuk meminjamkan pakaian nenek sihir dan memakainya sampai siang." Deidara dan teman-temannya menahan tawa.

"Selanjutnya!" perintah Kiba.

Semua siswa mulai membaca undian yang mereka dapat. Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri jika undian yang tertulis di kertas sangatlah bervariasi dan bahkan bisa dikatakan sedikit gila.

"Apa yang kau dapat, bocah Sabaku?"

Gaara menghela nafas, "Melawan Rock Lee dalam olahraga karate."

"Selanjutnya kau Uchiha!" perintah Deidara.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menandang kertas yang berada di gengamannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bacakan undian yang kau dapatkan!" bentak Sasori.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Bacakan yang Uchiha dapat, Sabaku!" perintah Kiba.

Gaara segera mengambil kertas yang berada di tangan Sasuke, "Mencium atau dicium ketua OSIS." Kata Gaara datar.

Semua orang yang ada di lapangan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kiba memucat, "Kenapa bisa dia yang dapat?" keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya, "Aku bisa dibunuh Naruto." Kiba menelan ludahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

Neji mengangkat sebalah alisnya, "Jangan-jangan kau yang membuat pertanyaan itu?" Kiba mengangguk kecil, "Berdoa saja semoga Uchiha itu tidak mau melakukan hal yang tertulis di kertas itu, atau terima saja nasibmu yang akan dirawat di tangan Shizune-_san_." Neji menepuk pundak Kiba, seolah prihatin terhadap keadaan Kiba sekarang.

"SEKARANG KALIAN BISA MEMULAINYA!" teriak Deidara kencang.

Semua anak mulai bergegas meninggkan lapangan, namun seorang pemuda bermata oniks tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, "Kenapa kau diam di situ?" Deidara mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal konyol ini."

"Kau tidak bisa berkata itu sebelum berusaha melakukannya," Deidara kembali melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi Dei, bisakah kau memberikan keringanan untuk dia?" Kiba berjalan mendekat ke arah Deidara dan Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Tapi-"

"Kau mau aku ledakan sekarang?"

Glek.

Kiba menggeleng.

"Sekarang coba lakukan apa yang tetulis di undian itu, SEKARANG!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau be-"

"Dia pasti akan melakukan tugasnya." Sasori menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh dari Deidara.

**~~~~~~~~~~OOoooOOOoooOO~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasori dan Sasuke mulai berjalan di koridor sekolah, "Sekarang terserah kau mau menjalankan udian itu atau tidak." Sasori menghela nafas.

"Hn."

"Yang jelas jangan pernah membuat Dei marah, atau akibatnya kau akan dibom hidup-hidup olehnya," kata Sasori kemudian berbelok di tikungan. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya bisa memandang punggung Sasori dengan tatapan malas.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu," guman Sasuke kemudian memandang sebuah beberapa pohon Sakura yang berbaris manis di sekeliling lapangan sekolah.

"Indah ya," Sasuke menolah, mata oniknya sedikit membulat ketika melihat sosok berambut kuning emas yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Pemilik mata shapir itu sangat familiar di mata Sasuke.

"Kau?" guman Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya sembari memperhatikan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak melupakanku 'kan, Uchiha?" Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Namikaze?" Naruto mengangguk, "Untuk apa kau di sini?" Naruto mendengus.

"Aku juga sekolah di sini, tuan," kata Naruto, "Bagaimana MOS-nya, menyenangkan?" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian menurunkannya kembali, "Memangnya undian apa yang kau dapatkan, aku dengar tadi siswa baru harus melakukan sesuatu di yang tertulis di dalam undian untuk bisa terbebas dari MOS."

"Hn."

"Hei! Aku bertanya apa yang kau dapatkan?" Sasuke menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Naruto. Sebuah senyum menghiasi sudut bibir Naruto ketika membaca tugas yang tertulis di dalam undian tersebut, "Jadi kau mau mencium ketua OSIS?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Kalau di cium ketua OSIS?".

"Aku rasa juga tidak."

Naruto menyeringai kecil, "Bagimana jika," Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke, "Aku yang menciummu?" bisiknya.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

Cup.

Naruto mencium Sasuke tepat di samping bibir Sasuke, membuat Saasuke membeku.

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya, "Bukankan ini yang kedua kalinya aku menciummu, tapi kenapa sikapmu masih sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

"Kau-"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke lapangan sekarang." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke lapangan sekolah.

"HOI!" teriak Naruto kemudian mendekat ke arah Deidara, Kiba, dan Neji. Sementara itu Sasuke memilih untuk berdiam diri di pohon sakura yang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan para seniornya berada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Aku cuman mau mengatakan Uchiha bungsu itu telah melakukan tugasnya," Ketiga orang itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Aku sudah menciumnya."

"UAPAH?" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Berisik!" bentak Naruto, "Aku cuman mau memberitahu jika nanti malam ada pesta dansa untuk penyambutan seluruh siswa baru, beritahukan ini pada semua murid," Naruto melipat tangannya, "Dan aku mau kalian jangan terlalu bermain-main dengan murid baru." Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan Deidara, Kiba, dan Neji.

"Oh ya berarti penyambutannya sama seperti tahun kemarin?" Naruto mengangguk sembari menatap Neji.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Kiba, aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang."

"Naruto,_ please_," Deidara menadang Naruto dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tidak! Pokoknya pesta dansa akan tetap dilaksanakan nanti malam, bukannya kalian juga pernah mengalami hal itu tahun kemarin?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau mengulangi hal menyebalkan itu," Naruto mendengus mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Aku juga! Aku bisa menjadi benar-benar gila apabila Itachi juga berada di sana!"

"Hah, aku tidak mau berakhir di tangan nenek Tsunade," Naruto menghela nafas, "Jadi pesta akan tetap dilaksanakan!" Naruto berjalan menjauhi ketiga temannya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Naruto ramah kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke.

Deidara dan yang lainnya mulai mendekat ke arah Sasuke, "Hah rupanya kau sudah menuntaskan tugasmu ya," kata Deidara lemas. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruto mau menciummu, dan aku sangat bersyukur karena dia tidak menbunuhku tadi."

Sasuke berusaha mencerna kembali perkataan yang didengarnya, "Naruto ketua OSIS?" gumannya.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ketiga seniornya. Sementara Kiba, Deidara, dan Neji memandang Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya.

'Apa sebenarnya hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto?' batin Deidara bingung.

**~~~~~~~~~~OOoooOOOoooOO~~~~~~~~~~**

**Pukul : 20.00**

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku nona?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat sopan sembari meletakan tangannya di depan dada, kemudian memunduk kecil dan kembali berdiri tegak. Ia mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis yang membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap iri pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Namun yang ditatap Naruto justru menatap tajam Naruto yang terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam pekat dengan kemeja putih tanpa dasi. "Ayolah nona cantik." Pinta Naruto lalu memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan 'nona'-nya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Na-ru-to!"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Mata shapirenya mulai memperhatikan seseorang yang cukup manis dengan dress panjang tanpa lengan berwarna merah merah menyala dan beberapa garis perak yang menghiasi bagian bawah serta beberapa batu-batuan kecil yang menghiasi bagian atas pakaian tersebut. Sementara rambut coklatnya yang panjang dihiasi oleh sebuah jepit berbentuk mawar merah yang cukup cukup besar namun terlihat elegan. Oh ya dia juga memakai sarung tangan berwarna perak yang menutupi pergelangan tangan hingga siku. Leher jenjangnya juga dihiasi oleh sebuah kalung berliontin mawar merah.

"Baiklah Kiba-_chan_." Kata Naruto sembari tersenyum jail.

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel menyebalkan itu!" bentak pemudi errr… pemuda bernama Kiba tersebut.

"Oke oke, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan tawaranku?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh?"

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Atau kau ingin berdansa dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk segerombolan pria yang sedang menatap Kiba dengan tatapan yang sangat-sangat menjijikan bagi Kiba, "Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto, Kiba hanya mengangguk. Alhasil Naruto tersenyum melihat anggukan tersebut. Ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan Kiba menerimanya dengan setengah hati. Keduanya mulai berjalan ke lantai dansa diiringi tatapan iri para penghuni pesta.

Musik mulai menyala.

Naruto mulai melingkarkan sebuah tangannya ke pinggang Kiba, sementara Kiba juga meletakan sebuah tangan di pundak Naruto. Sementara itu tangan yang tersisa saling mengengam. Perlahan mereka mulai berdansa seirama musik yang mengalun. Menghiraukan segala bisikan seperti 'pasangan yang cocok' atau sebagainya.

"Harusnya kau tidak menyetujui usulan gila sepupu dan nenekmu itu." Kata Kiba pelan sembari terus berdansa.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia ingin menolak mentah-mentah usulan sepupunya untuk mengadakan pesta dansa. Karena menurutnya pesta dansa itu terlalu formal, dan Naruto sangat tidak suka dengan itu. Ia harus mengenakan sebuah jas yang menurutnya sangat aneh dan ia harus bersikap sopan, tenang, berwibawa dan sebagainya. Hah itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikap hiperaktif Naruto. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan sepupu dan neneknya. Ya ia hanya ingin cari aman saja. Tidak, Naruto tidak ingin berakhir di rumah sakit karena menolak usulan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin cari aman saja Kiba." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Ya, tapi tidak bagiku, kau tahu kan setiap ada acara pesta aku dan Dei selalu menjadi korban fashion gila sepupumu itu." Jelas Kiba.

"Tapi, aku rasa dia adalah seorang desainer dan penata _make up_ yang handal."

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja dia tidak pandai memilih modelnya," komentar Kiba, "Jika pakaian dan dandanan ini dipakaikan pada cewek tulen, aku pasti akan memuji hasil kerjanya," kata Kiba dengan wajah sedikit kesal, "Tapi sayangnya ia justru lebih memilih aku yang seorang cowok tulen untuk memakai pakaian menjijikan ini!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang cukup pelan. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko semua orang di pesta mentertawakannya karena tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang lelaki yang memakai pakaian perempuan.

"Hihihiii... tinggal menolak apa salahnya?"

"Kau ingin aku terkapar di UDG?"

"Ya ya ya, tapi aku sedikit heran kenapa..." Naruto mengantung kata-katanya.

"Apa?"

"Bagian itu terlihat seperti asli," kata Naruto sembari memandang payudara palsu Kiba, "Atau memang asli?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Brengsek! Tentu saja ini palsu." Kata Kiba sedikit pelan. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya itu merah padam.

**~~~~~~~~~~OOoooOOOoooOO~~~~~~~~~~**

Seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ tengah memandang lantai dansa, atau lebih tepatnya memandang pemuda berambut emas yang terlihat sangat menikmati dansanya tersebut. Sesekali ia mendesah ketika melihat pemuda berambut emas itu tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit merasa panas ketika melihat interaksi keduanya.

Sasuke sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Naruto memperkecil jaraknya dan pasangan dansanya, rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan menariknya pergi. Tapi kali ini ia lebih memakai logikanya. _Yeah_, Uchiha tidak akan melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu!

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke, "Ah, Sasu-kun berdansa denganku ya." Seorang gadis berambut pink mulai bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai melepaskan tangan gadis berambut pink tersebut dari lengannya, "Aku tidak ingin berdansa malam ini." Tolak Sasuke dingin, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan gadis bernama Sakura tersebut.

"Tapi," Sakura berniat menarik Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk berdansa. Namun sebelum menjalankan niatannya, tangan Sakura sudah lebih dahulu ditarik oleh seseorang. Sakura menoleh, sedikit terkejut melihat siapa orang yang sudah menarik tangannya, "Senpai?" guman Sakura sembari memandang seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Biarkan saja dia, Sakura." Kata gadis tersebut sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Tapi a-"

"Ssst, sudahlah, aku berani jamin Sasuke tidak akan berdansa dengan seorang gadis malam ini." Jelas gadis tersebut lalu memandang adik kelasnya. Seorang gadis dengan dress pendek selutut tanpa lengan berwarna kuning gading dengan hiasan renda-renda di bagian bawah dan kerutan di bagian dada, serta sebuah pita yang cukup besar di bagian samping pakaian. Dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna emas dengan aksen beberapa batu sebagai alas kakinya, "Kau sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu, Sakura." Puji gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Ino-senpai." Kata Sakura sembari menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, ia memang sangat senang dipuji. Setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya, ia memandang senpainya tersebut. Ia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat pakaian yang digunakan senpainya. Sebuah dress pendek dengan lengan panjang berwarna ungu muda sangat cocok di tubuh Ino, apalagi model bajunya itu ketat, sehingga dapar memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Ino yang bisa dibilang sexy.

"Pesta ini lebih meriah dibanding tahun lalu." Komentar Ino sembari memainkan kamera di tanannya.

Klik.

"Eh?" pekik Sakura ketika Ino menambil potret dirinya, sementara Ino hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi juniornya, "Senpai!"

Klik.

"Eh senpai, coba lihat itu," kata Sakura sembari menunjuk pasangan unik yang tengah berdansa, "Apa mereka…"

Ino memperhatikan pasangan yang dimaksud Sakura, "Ya sepertinya begitu," kata Ino kemudian mengambil foto pasangan yaoi tersebut, "Memangnya kenapa Saku-_chan_?" tanya Ino.

"Itu kan hal salah, tapi kenapa mereka malah terang-terangan di depan umum." Komentar Sakura. Ia sedikit merinding ketika mengetahui banyak pasangan gay yang tengah berdansa di lantai dansa, ia sedikit heran karena hampir semua orang yang berada di dalam ruagan seperti tidak peduli dengan pasangan aneh tersebut, justru mereka tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"Mereka memang salah, tapi itu mungkin adalah kesalahan terindah yang pernah mereka buat" jelas Ino.

"Kesalahan terindah? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ah, kau terlalu kecil untuk mengetahuinya Saku-_chan_." Kata Ino memegang pundak Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Sakura dengan tanda tanya.

**~~~~~~~~~~OOoooOOOoooOO~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke terus berjalan menuju teras belakang gedung. Tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang namun justru adalah tempat yang pas untuk Sasuke. Ia tidak senang keramaian dan tempat sepi ini adaalh tempat yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Ia bersandar pada dinding, dan matanya memandang langit. Kosong, hanya ada beberapa bintang yang menghiasinya.

"Ahh..." Sasuke mendesah ketika memori otakknya mengingat Naruto.

"Kedinginan tuan?" tanya sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengacuhkan suara tersebut dan mata _onyx_-nya terus saja memandang langit malam yang sudah mulai memunculkan bintang-bintangnya.

"Hah, kau tidak suka pesta?"

"Hn."

"Atau pestanya kurang menarik?"

"Hn."

"Atau..." Naruto menggantung kata-katanya kemudian berjalan menuju Sasuke yang terus memandang langit. Sedikit seringaian muncul di bibir Naruto ketika mata _onyx_-nya melihat punggung pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara kedua tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggang Sasuke, ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Sasuke, "Atau kau cemburu padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan pelan di depan telinga Sasuke, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sasuke, mencoba menikmati aroma mint tubuh Sasuke. Ya walaupun Naruto tidak menyukai bau mint, tapi jika bau itu berasal dari tubuh sang bungsu Uchiha ia sangat menyukainya. Bahkan sepertinya Naruto sudah mulai ketagihan dengan aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat merasakan nafas hangat Naruto di tengkuknya ia. Dan ia juga dapat merasakan kehangan yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan Sasuke mulai mengontrol detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak stabil. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin menyudahi keadaan ini, namun semakin lama ia terjebak dalam keadaan ini semakin ia tidak bisa mengontol suhu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja naik, "Tidak," jawab Sasuke kemudian melepaskan tagan Naruto dari pinganggnya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas, lalu ia angkat kepalanya dan mulai berjalan ke samping Sasuke.

"Padahal aku ingin jawban 'ya' darimu." Komentar Naruto.

"Hn."

"Ah kau ini menyebalkan!" kata Naruto sedikit keras, "Apa kau mengerti? Aku ini mencintaimu, tuan." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dan jika Sasuke bukan keluarga Uchiha, kini pasti wajahnya sudah semerah tomat!

"Bodoh."

"Kau ini masih saja tidak sopan," Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jika tidak sopan menyebut orang yang lebih tua darimu dengan sebutan Dobe atau bodoh, kau mengerti kan?" Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Dan tolong jangan gunakan dua huruf kesayanganmu itu jika sedang berbicara denganku," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak suka."

"Lalu kau ingin aku berkata apa?"

"_I love you_, coba katakan itu, sekali saja." Sasuke membuka mulutnya ketika mendengar perkataan tersebut.

"Tidak."

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke, "Kenapa?" Naruto melingkarkan sebuah tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, "Apa kau tidak mencintaiku, Uchiha?" Tangan Naruto mulai memegang dagu Sasuke dan menatap mata hitamnya lekat-lekat.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. ia sangat bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, baginya itu adalah pertanyaan paling rumit yang pernah di terima Sasuke.

"Jawablah, aku tidak akan marah dengan jawabanmu," kata Naruto dengan nada rendah dan sedikit menggoda, membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke sedikit berdiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Naruto tersenyum.

"Jadi masih ada kesempatan, ya?" Sasuke menoleh untuk menghindari tatapan Naruto.

Naruto kembali menarik wajah Sasuke untuk betemu pandang dengannya. Dan dalam sekejap _onyx_ terperangkap dalam keindahan saphir.

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, dan mulai memberikan sentuhan manis di dahi Sasuke. sementara itu Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, ia sangat tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan melakukan hal itu.

"_I love you_, Teme." Bisik Naruto.

"Baka." Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan cukup erat, "Hangat,"

"Kau juga," balas Sasuke.

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memperhatikan perbuatan mereka dengan tatapan yang memancarkan kekesalan yang besar. Tangannya mulai terkepal, dan matanya memandang tajam dua orang pemuda yang tengah berpelukan, bukan lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah memeluk pemuda berambut hitam.

"Cemburu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

~TBC~

**~~~~~~~~~~OOoooOOOoooOO~~~~~~~~~~**

Author :

Aku tak pernah menyangka akan campur tangan juga dalam pembuataan ini #pudung –Alzeid

Senangnya~ Akhirnya ini bisa di re-publish lagi. Rasanya kangen berat sama NaruSasu –Elys

HOREE! Akhirnya ada yang membantuku juga dalam perbaikan + pembuatan fic ini

Makasih banya buat Al sama El –Zee


End file.
